No te dejare morir
by TheNaboru100
Summary: La vida humana es como la llama de una vela ... tarde o temprano esta se apaga, por eso los Yokais piensan que la vida humana es miserable y triste, pero ... ¿Que pasaría si el mas frió Yokai se enamorara de una frágil humana que tiene sus días de vida contados? -No te dejare morir -No puedes evitarlo Sesshomaru, moriré y lo sabes -Jamas subestimes a este Sesshomaru ... Kaori
1. Prólogo

**No te dejare morir**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 ****** _Otra vez tenia este sueño, donde flotaba, mientras viajaba por un túnel azul brillante … ¿Dónde voy? ¿porque estoy aquí? Al salir del túnel estoy en una hermosa pradera, el viento sopla suavemente, pero, hay alguien más, es un ¿hombre? Esta de espaldas, tiene el cabello largo y de color plateado al parecer, gira un poco su rostro y puedo ver sus hermosos ojos dorados y su marca de ¿luna en la frente? … creo que me intenta decir algo, pero …_ **

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía como alguien movía mi cuerpo ligeramente, yo no quería despertar, pero aquella persona insistía

 **-Señorita por favor despierte, estamos aterrizando en la ciudad de Tokio**

 **-¿Eh?** Mire por la ventana y efectivamente, estábamos aterrizando ya en el aeropuerto … perdón, no me he presentado, soy Kaori Shimizu y tengo 21 años de edad, desde que era pequeña era muy delicada de salud, pero tenía una amiga que siempre estaba conmigo, Kagome Higurashi, éramos muy unidas, hasta que por cuestiones laborales de mi padre, nos tuvimos que mudar a Alemania. Kagome y yo mantuvimos el contacto por mucho tiempo, pero un día ella dejo de estarlo, pero lo peor no era eso

 **-Espero recordar donde era…** Me detectaron Leucemia, una enfermedad que mata tu sangre lentamente, y por desgracia me la detectaron demasiado tarde, estaba en una fase terminal, y solo me quedaba esperar lo inevitable, mi muerte, mis padres quedaron desbastados ante la noticia, yo solo quería despedirme de todos, incluso de Kagome, aunque no me recuerde o al menos eso pienso

 **.**

 **.**

Al menos pude llegar al templo Higurashi, al verlo me trajo tantos recuerdos … de como Kagome y yo nos subíamos al árbol sagrado, de cómo corríamos por el templo y su abuelo nos perseguía, eran tiempos muy hermosos, que siempre llevare en mi mente y corazón

 **-No puede ser ¿Kaori eres tú?** Cuando me voltee vi que era la señora Higurashi, se le notaban algunas arrugas, así como unas visibles canas en su cabello, dijo que me reconoció inmediatamente, ya que prometió nunca olvidarse de mí. Me invito a entrar a su casa, cuando pregunto por Kagome, esboza una sonrisa, pero con algo de tristeza al parecer

 **-Bueno … Kagome … esta en otro lugar, pero es muy feliz, está casada con un hombre que la ama mucho**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿y no sabe dónde vive ahora? Es que debo … hablar seriamente con ella**

 **-Oh querida, como quisiera decirte donde está, pero es algo difícil de explicar ¿de qué quieres hablar con ella exactamente?** Suspire pesadamente, no tenía otra opción que decirle mi situación actual, cuando le explique, con una de sus manos se tapó la boca, mientras que soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, me abrazo fuertemente, diciéndome lo mucho que lamentaba oír semejantes noticias, pero luego se tranquilizó, para luego sonreírme

 **-Mereces saber la verdad…** Me hablo de una historia saca de un libro de ficción, viajes en el tiempo, de hombres mitad bestia, de seres malignos, una perla, de muchas cosas en realidad. Cuando termino su relato, dijo que Kagome decidió vivir en la época feudal, donde estaba felizmente casada con un hibrido llamado Inuyasha. Yo sonreí, ya que siempre pensé que Kagome no pertenecía a este lugar, y mira por donde, se quedó en la época feudal, muchos, pero muchos años atrás, la señora Naomi me llevo hasta el pozo, que era el medio por donde mi amiga viajaba al pasado, sin embargo al parecer no funciona, ya que hace años que Kagome no la viene a ver y eso da a entender que el pozo ya no funciona y eso la entristece ya que no sabe cómo está su hija, le pedí si podía estar a solas en este lugar y me dijo que no habría problemas, al estar sola mire al interior del pozo

 **-Quisiera … poder despedirme de ti, amiga** Una fina lagrima cae de mi ojo derecho, cayendo directamente al pozo, cuando esta cae, el pozo comienza a emanar una luz azul, y una suave voz me dice

" _Salta Kaori, tu destino está del otro lado_ "

No sé qué me paso, pero como me acerqué al pozo, y sin pensarlo, entre, al hacerlo una luz me envolvió, involuntariamente cerré los ojos, al abrirlos me doy cuenta que estoy flotando … mientras viajaba por un túnel azul y brillante … al igual que me sueño, ese sueño que he estado teniendo en el último tiempo, o es que … ¿no era un sueño del todo? No sabia lo que pasaba, hasta que una luz cegadora apareció, lo cual provoco que por acto de reflejo cerrará mis ojos, cuando los volví abrir estaba de nuevo en el pozo ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

 **-Sera mejor que salga del pozo, la señora Naomi puede preocuparse** Con algo de dificultad salgo del pozo, pero al salir definitivamente pensé que algo estaba muy mal, el templo había desaparecido por completo, y no se veía rastro de alguna casa o edificio, lo cual comencé a asustarme, con algo de miedo comencé a caminar, pero … poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, el aire aquí era tan, puro y limpio, a diferencia de las grandes ciudades. Mi pequeña caminata me llevo hasta un gran árbol, el …

 **-Árbol sagrado ¿Qué ocurre aquí?** Luce exactamente igual que en el templo Higurashi, no podía entender que estaba pasando, primero escucho una voz que provenía del pozo incitándome a saltar dentro de este, y yo muy "inteligentemente" lo hago, viajo por un túnel azul brillante, una luz cegadora me envuelve. Todo esto era muy confuso, demasiado, decidí sentarme a los pies del árbol, pensando en cómo terminé en este lugar, pero luego recuerdo la historia que me conto la señora Naomi sobre el pozo y las aventuras de Kagome, no será que … ¿viaje al pasado? ¡PERO SI ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Yo … Yo no poseía nada en especial, no como mi amiga, yo soy simplemente un ser humano normal ¿cierto?

 **-Hey niña ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?** Me pare de golpe al escuchar una voz masculina a mis espaldas, no iba a mentir estaba tan asustada que no podía voltear para ver a ese hombre, sin embargo, sentía como me recorría con la mirada, podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose hacia a mí y un escalofrió me recorrió cuando puso una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros

 **-Tu … ¿provienes de la época de Kagome?** Fue cuando finalmente me llamo la atención ¿digo Kagome? Me separe un poco de él y me voltee a verlo, era un chico que aparentaba ser un joven de unos veinte años, llevaba una extraña ropa roja y también en el cinto de su traje portaba una espada que parecía ser muy vieja

 **-¿Quién eres tú?** Finalmente, me atreví a preguntarle a esa esa ¿persona? No si sea un ser humano ya que, parece tener orejas de perro ¿de verdad habré viajado al pasado? O simplemente me golpee la cabeza al entrar al pozo

* * *

Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, pero en si la historia en completamente mía.

Ahora se preguntaran (para quienes leyeron el prólogo de "El fruto de la pasión") porque borré la historia, la respuesta es simple, no me terminaba de convencer del todo, incluso escribí el primer capítulo y no me gusto para nada, por eso decidí borrarlo y comenzar con esta historia, se aceptan cualquier crítica para poder mejorarla, pero por favor, no sean groseros al comentar. Gracias 3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

" _ **Dialogo"**_ = Dialogo de la bestia (los que conocen la serie o han leído otros fanfictions saben a lo que me refiero)

* * *

Inuyasaha no me pertenece, si no que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para esta historia.

* * *

 **No te dejare morir**

 _ **Capítulo 1 Un reencuentro agridulce y uno agresivo**_

* * *

 **Pov Normal**

Inuyasha y Kaori se miraron en silencio sin saber que decir, el hanyō examinaba a Kaori con la mirada, como si quisiera encontrar o descartar alguna amenaza que pueda representar la chica, en cambio Kaori solamente miraba al chico con orejas de perro algo nerviosa, no solo porque no se encontraba donde se supone que debía estar, si no que ya no estaba segura si se encontraba en su época

 **-Te he hecho una pregunta ¿provienes de la época de Kagome?**

 **-Esto … yo … solo …**

 **-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!** Una de las cosas que caracterizaban a Inuyasha era la poca paciencia que poseía, la pobre Kaori dio un pequeño saltito del susto que le provoco aquel grito, que se escondió detrás del árbol sagrado, lo cual hacia que Inuyasha perdiera más la paciencia ya que no estaba obteniendo la respuesta que él deseaba

 **-*** _ **Calma, calma, estoy haciendo esto por Kagome**_ ***** Desde hace unos días nuestro querido hanyō había notado extraña a su esposa, suspiraba mucho, se quedaba mirando a la nada, al principio se pensó que estaba embarazada y que estaba pensado en cómo darle la noticia a su esposo, sin embargo gracias a Sango se descubrió que no era eso, la miko sentía nostalgia, extrañaba a su familia, eran una parte importante de ella, sin embargo los dejo atrás para estar con su amado, y en parte eso hizo sentir a Inuyasha culpable, ya que su amada dejo todo atrás para poder forjar una vida con él. Pero ahora que vio a aquella chica de ropas extrañas al igual que su esposa cuando se conocieron, es posible que el pozo vuelva a funcionar y su amada pueda ir a ver a su familia de vez en cuando

 **-Con un demonio … ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!**

 **-Es que das mucho miedo** La actitud de Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho, ya que al no tener una respuesta clara se enojaba aún más, pero por suerte, cierto monje estaba cerca

 **-Inuyasha ¿se puede saber qué pasa? Tus gritos se escuchan desde muy lejos**

 **-¡HMP!** Miroku quien estaba cargaba a una de sus hijas pudo darse cuenta de la situación, al parecer su amigo estaba intentado hablar con la joven que estaba detrás del árbol, el monje comprendió que el tono de voz que uso Inuyasha la había asustado, aunque no sabía que era lo que quería saber el hanyō. El monje se acercó a la joven y le extendió su mano

 **-No tenga miedo señorita, sé que mi amigo puede llegar asustar un poco, pero no es malo** Con algo de duda Kaori tomo la mano de Miroku y poco a poco dejo de esconderse detrás del árbol, el monje y padre de familia vio las extrañas ropas que ella llevaba puestas, y comprendió que la joven debía de venir del mismo lugar que Kagome

 **-Creo que ya se lo que quieres saber Inuyasha**

 **-Ahora déjame a mi…** Sin embargo, Miroku puso su mano delante de Inuyasha en señal de que se detuviera y que el hablaría con la chica, con ese simple gesto el hanyō entendió y se sentó en suelo algo fastidiado, Kaori al ver que el monje se acercaba se tranquilizó un poco, ya que al menos él era más amable

 **-Señorita permítame presentarme, soy Miroku, un monje que protege esta aldea, ahora solo quisiera que me respondiera algunas preguntas**

 **-Esto … supongo que no hay problema… por cierto me llamo Kaori Shimizu**

 **-¡Perfecto! Vera señorita Shimizu, esto es lo que sucede …** Miroku le hablo brevemente sobre sus aventuras, y de cómo su amiga y actual sacerdotisa de la aldea, Kagome, viaja por el tiempo a través del pozo devorar de huesos, explico que al ver sus ropas dedujeron que ella debía provenir de la misma época que Kagome, ya que nadie en este tiempo al menos, usa ese tipo de ropas, luego de la explicación, Kaori tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

 **-Así que Kagome está aquí …**

 **-¿Usted conoce a la señorita Kagome?**

 **-Algo así, yo era su amiga de infancia, jugamos todo el tiempo, pero debido a temas de trabajo de mi padre me tuve que mudar muy lejos, por mucho tiempo mantuve la comunicación con ella, pero después … bueno de repente dejo de comunicarse conmigo** Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se miraron cuando Kaori menciono lo último, seguramente se dejó de comunicar con su amiga cuando comenzaron con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, y sumándole también la búsqueda de Naruku era imposible poder comunicarse, ya que seguramente Kagome quedaba agotada después de todo eso. Pero Inuyasha pensó que tal vez a su esposa le alegraría ver a una vieja amiga de su infancia, y más al saber que el pozo vuelve a funcionar

 **-En ese caso ¿Por qué no vienes a la aldea? Seguramente a mi esposa le alegra verte**

 **-¿Tu eres el esposo de Kagome?**

 **-Si ¿algún problema?** Con una risa nerviosa Kaori negó con la cabeza, Miroku e Inuyasha guiaron a la recién llegada a la aldea, durante el camino Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntar cosas con respecto a la infancia de su esposa, de vez en cuando sonrió de una forma muy dulce, imaginándose de cómo serían sus futuros hijos. En cuando a la hija de Miroku no paraba de decirle a su padre que quería tener una trenza como la de Kaori, a lo cual la joven soltaba una risa al ver como la pequeña jalaba del cabello de su padre.

Al llegar a la aldea, muchos aldeanos miraron extrañados a Kaori por las ropas que tenía, y muchos comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas, lo cual hacia que se sintiera incomoda, finalmente llegaron a una huerta de hierbas medicinales, donde estaban la anciana Kaede, Rin que ya tenía dieciséis años y Kagome, las tres estaban recogiendo hierbas para poder preparar medicinas, ungüentos entre otras cosas

 **-Amor, la llegue**

 **-¡INUYASHA!** Kagome sin pensarlo se lanzó a besar a su esposo, a lo cual Kaori no pudo evitar sonreír, pero con tristeza, se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero a su vez triste, ya que ella no podría vivir un amor como el de su amiga, pero Kagome se da cuenta de la presencia de Kaori y la reconoce al instante, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian

 **-Señorita Kagome, ella es …** Antes de que el monje pudiera terminar la frase, la miko futurista ya estaba abrazando a su querida amiga, a lo cual Kaori no dudo en corresponder, Kagome no solo estaba feliz de volver a ver a una amiga, si no que significa que el pozo vuelve a estar activo, ella y su amiga tenían mucho de qué hablar, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando ambas tenían siete años de edad

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Kaori**

Me sentía muy feliz al estar nuevamente con mi mejor amiga, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni yo tampoco, pero ambas estábamos felices de vernos, mi amiga no tardo en reunir a sus amigos y presentármelos, entre ellos estaban Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, la señora Kaede, su esposo entre otras personas más que no estaban presentes, Miroku propuso celebrar esto a lo cual su esposa le dijo que era solo una excusa para hacer una fiesta mientras le tiraba de la oreja, pero si era sincera, no creía que fuera la mejor de las ideas, ya que lo quiero decirle a mi amiga no es para nada un motivo de celebración, por lo cual tome suavemente su mano

 **-Kagome … ¿podemos hablar a solas?**

 **-Claro amiga, vamos conozco un buen lugar** Mi amiga se acercó a besar a su esposo y le dijo que iría a hablar a solas conmigo, luego me hizo una señal para que siguiera y eso hice. Luego de un rato llegamos a un hermoso lago cristalino que estaba cerca de un campo de flores, mi amiga se sentó en el césped y yo hice lo mismo, yo … no sabía cómo empezar una conversación como esta, no podía solo decirle "Hey Kagome, sabes que viaje al pasado solo para decirte que me voy a morir" debía ser algo más suave, pensar en cómo decirle algo tan … delicado como esto

 **-Y bien ¿de que querías hablarme?**

 **-Bueno, Kagome ¿recuerdas que yo era muy enfermiza de niña?**

 **-Cómo olvidarlo, hasta un resfriado era mortal para ti Kaori**

 **-Kagome yo … debo decirte algo … no muy feliz** Primero comencé a contarle como fue mi vida en Alemania, básicamente no había cambiado mucho, tuve amigos es verdad, pero con ninguno pude formar en vínculo que formé con Kagome, mi querida amiga. Debía introducir poco a poco el tema de mi … estado, le dije que me comencé a enfermar más seguido, que al principio los doctores no le tomaron demasiada importancia al asunto, pero no fue hasta hace unos meses donde me detectaron leucemia, pero en fase terminal, al decirlo mi amiga se puso de pie y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y yo simplemente se lo confirme, el doctor me había dado dos opciones, o esperar mi muerte en una triste habitación de hospital o aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba de vida, Kagome empezó a llorar diciendo que estaba mintiendo, que porque razón mentía de esa manera

 **-Amiga, mírame ¿crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado?**

 **-No …**

 **-Yo solo quería verte, poder recordar todos los bellos momentos que vivimos de niñas, y me alegra ver, que vives o, mejor dicho, podrás vivir lo que yo no podre**

 **-No, No es justo tu … ¿Por qué?**

 **-Como dije en mi historia, los doctores no le tomaron mucha importancia, cuando me detectaron la leucemia ya era tarde, si me sometía a tratamiento seria para aplazar lo inevitable, y sinceramente no quiero aplazar mi muerte, si voy a morir que así sea**

 **-¡¿PERO NO TE DA CORAJE SABER QUE MORIRAS O AL MENOS MIEDO?!**

 **-Sí, tengo miedo, y más al saber que jamás podre tener una familia como tu** Cuando termine mi frase reino el silencio entre ambas, un encuentro que debía ser de lo más dulce se ha convertido en un triste y acido, pero aquel silencio se rompió cuando ambas comenzamos a llorar para luego abrazarnos, yo no quería morir, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no había cura para una enfermedad que esta tan avanzada, solamente nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, era comprensible, mi amiga no se esperaba esa noticia, se supone que sería un reencuentro hermoso, pero debía ser realista, los doctores no me dan muchas esperanzas de vida, la leucemia está en una etapa ya muy avanzada como para poder hacer algo al respecto.

 **-Y … ¿Cómo están tus padres Kaori?** Yo rodé los ojos cuando los menciono, mis padres llevan divorciados hace más de seis años que están divorciados, su relación se fracturo tanto que al final decidieron divorciarse, como era hija única pasaba la mitad del año con mi padre y la otra mitad con mi madre, aunque sinceramente prefería pasar el tiempo con mi padre

 **-Ni preguntes, se divorciaron cuando tenía quince años, su relación se fracturo tanto que ya no había caso tratar arreglar la relación entre ellos**

 **-Oh … vaya … ¿y que paso con tus padres?**

 **-Mi madre se volvió a casar y tuvo un hijo de su actual esposo, se llama Hiroto y tiene cuatro años, y mi padre está saliendo con una de sus socias, aunque no es nada serio según él** La verdad siempre supe que tarde o temprano la relación de mis padres acabaría, muchas veces mi madre culpo a mi padre de ser "ineficiente" lo cual era una clara referencia al tema de procrear hijos, y que debido a ineficiencia era enfermiza, en cambio mi padre decía que si ella no se preocupara tanto por el que dirán sus "amistades" de mí en vez de preocuparse por mi salud la consideraría una mejor madre. En eso no discutía con mi padre, mi madre era genial y me quería mucho, pero tomaba muy en cuenta la opinión social y ese tipo de cosas, mis padres tenían diferentes puntos de vista y creo que fue eso el que los orillo a divorciarse.

Por un momento note a mi amiga extraña, estaba mirando al horizonte, como si estuviera pensando en algo, o mejor dicho, meditándolo, cuando le pregunte si estaba bien ella dijo que estaba bien solo que estaba procesando el hecho de que … perdería pronto a una amiga, yo simplemente baje la mirada avergonzada por causarle aquel dolor a mi amiga, pero de pronto siento como ella me abraza, ambos nos pusimos a llorar, no podíamos evitarlo, eran muchos años sin vernos, pero luego, reencontrarnos de esta manera y saber que una de nosotras morirá, que yo moriré, era algo que sinceramente ninguna de las dos quería.

 **-Sabes Kaori … ¿Por qué no disfrutas tu estancia aquí?**

 **-¿Quieres que me quede? Pero ni siquiera tengo ropa o …**

 **-No te preocupes, podremos conseguirte algo de esta época, además, hay muchos lugares hermosos que debes conocer** Creo que Kagome tiene razón, seguramente en esta época hay lugares maravillosos que en el futuro no hay, por ejemplo, este hermoso prado, este aire tan fresco y puro, eran cosas maravillosas sin duda. Cuando regresamos a la aldea, mi amiga le pidió a un chico, o yōkai si no mal recuerdo, el joven que no aparenta más de dieciséis o dieciocho años se presenta como Shippo, y que él me enseñaría parte de la aldea con su amiga Rin, a lo cual yo acepte gustosa, Rin entrelaza su brazo con mi brazo izquierdo y Shippo hace lo mismo pero con el izquierdo, luego comenzamos a caminar mientras me relataban alguna de sus aventuras y alguna que otra cosa de la aldea … es una pena que no tenga el tiempo que deseo para contemplar todas estas maravillas

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Kagome**

No iba a mentir, estaba muy feliz al volver a ver a una querida amiga, y más al enterarme de que podre cruzar el pozo y ver a mi familia una vez más, sin embargo, notaba a Kaori algo seria, cuando el monje Miroku propuso que celebráramos el encuentro entre mi amiga y yo, bueno, supongo que Kaori no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, cuando me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas no tuve problema. Al principio fue una conversación simple, de cómo había sido su vida en Alemania, pero la noticia de su … "inevitable muerte" me cayó como un balde de agua muy fría o mejor dicho como un balde lleno de nieve … yo … yo no podía aceptarlo, sin embargo, Kaori se veía tan, tan tranquila, que casi no parecía afectada por su próxima muerte, yo aún no podia aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo.

Cuando regresamos a la aldea, no tenía muchos ánimos, gracia a dios Shippo y Rin se ofrecieron para enseñarle el lugar a Kaori o mejor dicho se los pedí, el monje MIroku aún estaba con su idea de hacer una celebración, aunque para ser sincera, hasta a mí se me quitaron las ganas de celebrar, mi esposo, mi amado Inuyasha noto mi angustia y me abrazo

 **-Que te dijo esa maldita …**

 **-¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO!** Y ¡PAF! La cara de mi "querido esposo" quedo estampada en el suelo, cuando se lenvanto el me reclamo el hecho de le hiciera aquello, y comenzamos a discutir, aunque en parte era cierto lo que decía Inuyasha, gran parte de mi bajo animo es por la noticia que me dio mi amiga, sabía que Inuyasha ni mis amigos me dejarían tranquila hasta saberlo, por lo cual no me quedo de otra que decirle. Les fui explicando poco a poco las cosas, ya que había algunos términos médicos que no se usaban en esta época, cuando terminé mi explicación, tanto Inuyasha, Sango, el monje Miroku y la anciana Kaede que se unió a nosotros para escuchar lo que sucedía comprendieron por qué mi ánimo bajo de repente

 **-Pobre señorita Kaori, pensar que solo le queda esperar su muerte**

 **-¿Y no puedes hacer algo con tus poderes espirituales Kagome? Quizás puedas salvarla**

 **-¡NO NI SE LES OCURRA ESO!** Cuando Sango propuso aquella idea la anciana Kaede se exalto y se negó a que yo hiciera eso, cuando le exigí una explicación del porqué no podía, me quedo muy claro él porque

 **-Kagome, para mi eres como la hija que nunca tuve, por eso es mi deber advertirte que si usas tus poderes espirituales para curar una enfermedad como la que has descrito me temo que te harás daño, es cierto puede que tu amiga se salve, sin embargo, los roles pueden invertirse y en vez de estar ella en peligro de muerte lo estarás tú, ninguna sacerdotisa tiene el poder tan fuerte como para curar algo así, la única que lo tendría seria…**

 **-La sacerdotisa Midoriko** Era cierto, la sacerdotisa Midoriko fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear la perla de shikon, sin embargo …

 **-Se equivoca monje Miroku, ni siquiera la gran Midoriko podría curar una enfermedad así** Lo dicho por la anciana kaede nos dejó a todos de piedra ¿ni siquiera la legendaria Midoriko podía hacerlo? Pero en eso recuerdo que antes que el monje Miroku la interrumpiera iba a nombrar a alguien mas

 **-Anciana Kaede, usted iba a nombrar a alguien más ¿cierto?**

 **-Es cierto Kagome, como decía, la única capaz de curar una enfermedad es la sacerdotisa Midori**

 **-¿La sacerdotisa Midori? Es no es posible, es solo un mito** Cuando vi la expresión del monke Miroku, supe que esa tal Midori era alguien importante

 **-Monje Miroku … ¿Quién es Midori?**

 **-Es solo un mito señorita Kagome, pero se dice que la sacerdotisa Midori era la hermana mayor de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y que su poder espiritual era tan grande que podía hacer frente a los mismos señores cardinales**

 **-¿Señores Cardinales?**

 **-Recuerdo que mi padre me hablo de ellos, los señores cardinales son yōkais que gobiernan los cuatro puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste, poseen grandes riquezas, pero sobre todo los más grandes ejércitos, solo una persona muy valiente o muy idiota les haría frente solo** Termino por explicarme mi amiga, sin embargo, el monje Miroku seguía con su relato

 **-Como dijo mi querida Sango, los señores cardinales eran yōkais sumamente poderosos, pero la sacerdotisa Midori era capaz de hacerles frente. Sin embargo no hay muchos escritos sobre ella, lo más destacable es que se había enamorado de alguien, aunque no especifica de quien, pero como dije antes, la sacerdotisa Midori es solo un mito** Yo no estaría tan segura, cuando tenía quince años siempre me imagine que los yōkais, hanyōs, entre otras cosas eran meras cosas fantásticas, que solo podrían ocurrir en la imaginación de una persona, pero … algo me dice que esa mujer, Midori, si existió, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento en mi corazón que así es. Pero si no hay mucha información sobre ella, dudo que me pueda servir de algo

 **-Vamos cariño, no te deprimas**

 **-Inuyasha ¿Cómo quieres que no me deprima? Mi mejor amiga se va a MORIR y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, NADA**

 **-Kagome, escúchame, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar, lo mejor que podrías hacer por tu amiga es que el tiempo que le quede de vida, lo viva feliz ¿comprendes?** Si soy sincera me llegue a impresionar por la madurez en las palabras de mi esposo, pero era cierto, aunque me esforzara no podría hacer nada, y aunque lo hiciera, como bien lo dijo la anciana Kaede los papeles podrían invertirse y ser yo quien tenga los días contados, y eso a Kaori no le hubiera gustado para nada, y sin embargo la única sacerdotisa que podría hacer algo está muerta o nunca existió, ya que no hay registros de que haya existido, no como Midoriko que era una sacerdotisa muy conocida, pero … si su hermana mayor era tan poderosa ¿Por qué no hay nada respecto a ella? O ¿Trataban de esconder su existencia? Se me hacía demasiado extraño, quizás, en la escasa información que hay sobre la sacerdotisa Midori, pueda haber algo que le salve la vida a mi amiga.

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Normal**

Mientras en la aldea, Shippo y Rin le guiaban a Kaori por el lugar mientras le contaban algunas de sus aventuras, pero mientras escuchaba las historias de aquellos dos jóvenes, Kaori no pudo evitar pensar que tanto Shippo como Rin perdieron a sus familias de una forma muy cruel y trágica, pero por suerte ambos encontraron a personas que los acogieron y criaron, que les dieron el suficiente amor para no sentirse solo, y eso en parte aliviaba a Kaori.

 **-Señorita Kaori, aun existen esos juguetes que traía Kagome de su época**

 **-Puedes decirme Kaori, Shippo, y si, aún existen aquellos juguetes, sobre todo son muy populares en época de festivales** La joven pudo ver como el joven kitsune sonrió al escuchar eso, mientras que Rin se aventuraba a preguntarle otras cosas a kaori

 **-Y señorita Kaori ¿usted tiene novio? Digo … es usted muy guapa** Ante aquella pregunta Kaori sonrió con tristeza, ya que en su adolescencia no tuvo muchos intereses amorosos, ya que no había encontrado aún esa persona que la hacía sentir especial, sin embargo, aunque encontrara a dicha persona la dejaría ir, ya que su vida se estaba apagando lentamente, y por desgracia, no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo

 **-No Rin, no tengo novio, digamos que … no tengo tiempo para eso**

 **-¡Es una lástima! El señor Sesshomaru es igual, siempre dice que no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías**

 **-¿Señor Sesshomaru? Es el hombre quien te adopto ¿cierto?**

 **-Así es, es como un padre para mi**

 **-Sí, pero da mucho miedo y es muy gruñon, por eso prefiero al perro sarnoso de Inuyasha** Rin algo molesta con el kitsune comenzó a "perseguirlo" por así decirlo por haber insultado a su padre, a lo cual a Kaori le dio mucha risa al ver tal escena, ya que parecían un par de hermanos, en eso una voz algo chillona le habla

 **-¡Tu! ¡Mujer de ropas extrañas!** Kaori se volteo a ver para distinguir a la persona quien le hablaba, pero no vio a nadie, fue cuando aquella voz le dijo "aquí abajo" pudo darse cuenta que era una extraña criatura verde con un bastón, Kaori tuvo que contener un poco la risa, ya que la pequeña criatura le recordaba mucho a un sapo, pero seguramente aquel ser se ofendería

 **-Yo soy el gran Jaken mujer humana ¿has visto a esa escandalosa jovencita llamada Rin? Mi amo bonito vendrá en cualquier momento**

 **-Oh … tu eres el sapo de quien me hablo Rin**

 **-¡¿CÓMO QUE SAPO?! ¡DESPUES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ESA NIÑA AUN NO ME RESPETA!**

 **-Por … Por favor tranquilícese señor Jaken, respire profundamente** El pequeño yōkai hizo, sorprendentemente, lo que le decía Kaori, inhalaba y exhalaba para poder tranquilizarse un poco, cuando el pequeño yōkai se tranquilizó hablo con más calma

 **-Muchas gracias, para ser una mujer humana tienes mejores modales que esa niña irrespetuosa**

 **-Eh … ¿gracias?**

 **-Bueno, donde esta esa mocosa, el amo bonito no va tardar en …**

 **-¿Dónde está Rin, Jaken?** El yōkai de color verde se quedó petrificado al escuchar la voz de su amo, a lo cual volteo lentamente y se encontró con aquella mirada fría y penetrante de color dorado, el pobre Jaken sabía muy bien qué pasaría si no le daba una respuesta clara, cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de perder la paciencia para después desquitarse con su "leal siervo" vio a Kaori, y abrió los ojos de golpe, como si estuviera impresionado de verla ahí, cerca de el

 **-¡TU!**

 **-¿Yo?** Kaori no entendía lo que pasaba, solamente que el semblante de aquel hombre se veía muy intimidante, y era cierto, por algún motivo desconocido, Sesshomaru estaba furioso, pero no se sabía el porqué de aquella rabia tan repentina, lo único que estaba claro, es que aquella rabia asesina iba dirigida a kaori, la cual se estaba comenzando a asustar por la forma en el yōkai la estaba mirando. Pero en eso Kaori se dio cuenta de algo, su largo y platinado cabello, sus ojos dorados, y sobre todo su marca de luna en la frente, era el, era aquella persona que invadía los sueños de Kaori desde hace algún tiempo, pero, ella pensaba que solo era eso, sueños, nada mas

 **-¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU! ¡SI VINO!** Sin embargo, el yōkai no prestaba atención a las palabras de su protegida, ni siquiera se percató cuando esta se acercaba, pero sin previo aviso y con una velocidad impresionante, las manos del lord del oeste se encontraban en el cuello de Kaori, la pobre chica no entendía nada, ni del porque aquel hombre tenía una rabia tan … iracunda contra ella, todos los presentes estaba impresionados, la pobre Rin le suplicaba a su "padre" que soltara a Kaori, mientras que Jaken no entendía lo que pasaba, siempre ha estado al lado de Sesshomaru, y podría jurar con su vida que nunca había visto a Kaori o al menos no la a oído mencionar por parte de su amo bonito

 **-¡MALDITA BRUJA!** Sin tener la menor delicadeza, lanzo a Kaori contra un árbol, solo para acercarse a ella y apretarle el cuello nuevamente, Rin le pedía entre llantos y suplicas que dejara a Kaori, mientras que Shippo, quien estaba viendo todo desde una distancia prudente, supo que no podría ayudar a la amiga de su madre, Kagome, que a pesar de no ser su verdadera madre, la considera como si lo fuera, el joven yōkai fue corriendo lo más rápido hasta la casa de Inuyasha y contarle lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo la ira de Sesshomaru seguía aumentando

 **-Ahora me dirás maldita bruja ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE?!**

 **-Por favor … No sé de qué hablas, no soy una bruja ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!**

 **-Tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo maldita, pero si no quieres decírmelo por las buenas** Sesshomaru, quien estaba utilizando ambas manos para apretar el cuello de Kaori, alzo una de sus manos dejando la otra aun apretando su cuello, Kaori vio como la mano de aquel hombre era rodeada por un brillo verdoso, y cerró los ojos, pensando que ese sería su final. Pero de repente escucho un "¡DETENTE SESSHOMARU!" débilmente vio como el esposo de su amiga, Inuyasha, junto con Kagome y el monje Miroku se acercaban a ver qué ocurría, Inuyasha se acercó a su medio hermano y la separo bruscamente de Kaori, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas, kagome fue a auxiliar a su amiga, quien vio que tenía las garras de Sesshomaru marcadas en cuello

 **-No te ... Inuyasha … ella … yo** Kaori comenzó a ver todo borroso y poco a poco las voces se estaban distorsionando

 **-¿Kaori? ¿Amiga te sientes bien?**

 **-Kagome … yo …** De repente todo se volvió oscuro para Kaori, se había desmayado, justo antes de hacerlo escucho como su amiga gritaba su nombre, pero la chica no entendía que pasaba, no entendía porque aquel hombre la ataco de la forma en que lo hizo, nada tenía sentido, sin embargo, Sesshomaru SI tenía un motivo para atacar a Kaori, aunque … nadie sabe el cual.

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola 3

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado mucho, cualquier crítica se acepta siempre y cuando sea con el fin para ayudarme a mejorar la historia o como escritora ¿está bien?

Si se preguntan porque Sesshomaru ataco a Kaori, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo ya que en el capítulo 2 nos enfocaremos en el precisamente

¡HASTA PRONTO! 3


	3. Capitulo 2

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

" _ **Dialogo"**_ = Dialogo de la bestia

* * *

Inuyasaha no me pertenece, si no que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para esta historia.

* * *

 **No te dejare morir**

 _ **Capítulo 2 Sueños vinculados y el reino onírico**_

* * *

 **Pov Normal**

Todo era un absoluto caos, Kaori se había desmayado debido al ataque sin fundamento de Sesshomaru, Miroku toma a una inconsciente Kaori entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde fue atendida, la mujer mayor les dijo, para la tranquilidad de todos que las heridas que tenía la joven inconsciente eran menores, y que al parecer se había desmayado solo por el susto, lo cual alivio profundamente a todos, sin embargo, Sesshomaru debía una explicación

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ ATACA A LA SEÑORITA KAORI, SEÑOR SESSHOMARU?!** Rin estaba muy decepcionada por actitud del hombre que ella considera un padre, sin embargo, Sesshomaru permanecía tranquilo, sin una muestra de arrepentimiento por haber atacado a Kaori

 **-Esa mujer es una maldita bruja, se lo merecía** Una furiosa Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru y le dio una fuerte cachetada, algo que dejo sin habla a mucho, Sesshomaru estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe a la miko que había osado golpearlo, pero Inuyasha se interpone entre ambos para proteger a su esposa

 **-Ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru, mejor dinos de una vez porque atacaste a la amiga de mi esposa**

 **-¡Hmp! Con que … ¿amiga de tu esposa? Bueno eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que no es la primera vez que veo a esa maldita**

 **-¡Un momento! Eso es imposible Sesshomaru, Kaori acaba de llegar hoy a la aldea** Dijo Kagome en defensa de su amiga, ya que era imposible que Kaori y Sesshomaru se hayan visto antes, siendo que era la primera vez de su amiga en llegar a esta época, sin embargo, Sesshomaru alzo una ceja en señal de ironia

 **-¿En qué momento mencione conocerla en persona?**

 **-Pero tu dijiste que …**

 **-Miko idiota al igual que mi medio hermano, es cierto, he visto a esa bruja antes, pero en mis sueños** Eso llamo la atención de los presentes, sobre todo el de la anciana Kaede quien estaba curando las heridas del cuello de Kaori causadas por Sesshomaru, ¿El lord del oeste había soñado con una humana? Sin duda eso dejo a todos con un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, ya que no se esperaban esa respuesta

 **-Sera mejor que te expliques Sesshomaru** Exigió Kagome, ya que Kaori no solo era una amiga, si no que también una hermana, y lo que le hizo Sesshomaru no tenia perdón de dios, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no estaba de ánimos para responder preguntas ni mucho menos

 **-Este Sesshomaru no les debe ninguna explicación, pero que quede claro, volveré a saldar cuentas con esa maldita bruja** Con esa amenaza salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, para poder irse a su palacio, llamo a Jaken para que se moviera, y cuando su "sirviente" estaba a su lado se trasformó en una esfera de luz que se elevó al cielo y perderse ante la vista de todos los presentes. Kagome ahora estaba más preocupada por su amiga, ya que prácticamente su "cuñado" amenazo de muerte a su querida amiga sin motivo aparente, además lo que dijo Sesshomaru dejo muchas interrogantes, ¿había conocido a Kaori en un sueño? Pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Su amiga no poseía ninguna habilidad o poder espiritual

 **-Ahora estoy más preocupada por mi amiga**

 **-No debes preocuparte mi niña, Kaori estará muy bien**

 **-¿A qué se refiere anciana Kaede?** La mujer solo le sonrió sutilmente a Kagome, lo cual solo deja muchas más dudas al respecto, solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras con Sesshomaru**

Cuando el yōkai llego a sus dominios, todos los presentes, tantos soldados como sirvientes, lo saludaron con sumo respeto, sin embargo, la mente de Sesshomaru estaba en otra parte. Apenas entro en su palacio se encerró en su estudio, y al hacerlo escucho una voz muy familiar

 **-** _ **"No debiste atacarla"**_

 **-Pensé que estabas dormido, aunque te prefiero encerrado**

 **-** _ **"No seas ridículo Sesshomaru, yo soy tú y tu eres yo, somos uno solo, no te podrás librar tan fácilmente de mi"**_

 **-Me agradabas mas cuando estabas dormido … Yako** Dijo un molesto Sesshomaru, el cual no estaba de humor para soportar a su bestia, lo que hizo fue simplemente recostarse en una especie de "sillón" que había en su estudio, al hacerlo comenzó a pensar en las palabras dichas por su bestia, había actuado por mero impulso, y casi mata a la mujer que podría tener las respuestas a sus extraños sueños donde ELLA aparecía

 **-** _ **"La mujer no sabía nada, y no finjas ignorancia, sé que lo notaste"**_

 **-Mmmmm … no seas ridículo ella es la única que …**

 **-** _ **"Si, si, si, bla bla bla, no seas terco, dudo que ella sepa algo, aunque … note un gran poder espiritual emanando de ella"**_

 **-Eso no lo discuto** Cuando Kaori estaba inconsciente, Sesshomaru pudo notar una extraña energía espiritual que emanaba la joven, la rodeo su cuerpo como si fuera una especie de escudo, y el podía apostar que aquel poder era más fuerte que el de la estúpida mujer de su medio hermano, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en aquellos sueños que lo llevan atormentando desde hace tres meses

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

Hace tres meses atrás Sesshomaru tenía una vida "normal" si se le puede llamar así, todo parecía estar en orden, atendía sus deberes como lord, entrenaba, visitaba a su protegida, pero cierta noche todo cambio, luego de un largo día, Sesshomaru solo quería descansar despejar su mente, así que se fue a dormir, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, un lugar que no era su palacio y que definitivamente no era su habitación

 **-¿Dónde rayos estamos?**

 **-** _ **"¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Si no sabes tú, menos lo sabré yo"**_

 **-A veces eres solo un inútil, Yako** Mientras Sesshomaru tenía una mini discusión con su bestia por no saber dónde se encontraban, algo llamo la atención de ambos, estaban en un hermoso campo de flores cerca de un largo, era de noche y había cientos de luciérnagas dándole al paisaje un hermoso toque nocturno, el cielo estrellado era hermoso y la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad, pero lo que llamo la atención de Sesshomaru fue el de una figura femenina que se podía ver a lo lejos

 **-Quizás esa mujer sepa algo**

 **-** _ **"No sé tú, pero esa mujer tiene un aroma delicioso"**_ Las palabras dichas pos su bestia sin duda llamaron la atención de Sesshomaru, ya que no era normal que su bestia se "entusiasmara" por el olor de alguna hembra, ya que normalmente ellos escogen a una hembra para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y ya está, sin embargo era la primera vez que Sesshomaru podía sentir el entusiasmo de su bestia por una mujer, y él no lo iba negar, aquella mujer despertaba su curiosidad. Sin más dilación Sesshomaru se acercó aquella figura femenina, para percatarse que se trataba de una mujer humana joven, quien llevaba su cabello amarrado por una trenza y su cabello era una mezcla entre rubio y castaño, pero también se percató que la figura y el porte de aquella mujer era hermoso pero delicado a la vez

 **-Mujer, necesito saber dónde estoy** La mujer volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, y este no pudo evitar perderse en esos hermoso ojos color verde jade, la mujer llevaba puesto un simple kimono de color blanco con estampados de flores de cerezo. El yōkai de cabellos plateados por algún motivo no decía ninguna palabra, simplemente miraba aquella joven, y esta le sonreía de una forma suave para luego dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru y mirar el lago que era hermosamente iluminado por las luciérnagas

 **-** _ **"Ese aroma … huele a miel y a nueces … que aroma tan exquisito"**_

 **-** _ ***Contrólate Yako, no perdamos la cordura por una mujer humana***_

 **-** _ **"Como si me importara, admite que tu también estas enloqueciendo por su aroma"**_ Y era cierto, Sesshomaru estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante aquel delicioso aroma, sin embargo noto que la mujer le iba a decir algo, pero justo cuando sus labios comienzan a moverse, el despierta de golpe, dándose cuenta que solo fue un simple sueño, pero … se sintió tan real, tanto que el lord del oeste aun podía oler el aroma de la miel y nueces que desprendía aquella mujer ¿Qué fue eso? Solo un sueño, se decía una y otra vez el lord en su cabeza, tratando de borrar aquel sueño de sus recuerdos, tratando de borrar la imagen de esa … humana que de alguna una otra forma había capturado su atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así paso un mes desde que Sesshomaru soñó con aquella mujer, una mujer que de alguna forma no podía quitarse de la cabeza y no podía borrarla de sus recuerdos por más que quisiera, pero, sin embargo lo que hizo enojar al lord fue sin duda cuando intento "intimar" con una de las sirvientas que trabajaba en su palacio, para él era común, solo lo hacía para calmar su lujuria, su libido, pero cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla la vio, no estaba aquella yōkai neko, si no que aquella humana, sus largos cabellos estaba esparcidos por la cama, mientras ella la miraba con aquellos ojos verde jade, pero el tenerla desnuda, debajo de él, despertó ciertas sensaciones en el lord, sensaciones que no quería tener

 **-Vete …**

 **-Pero mi señor, yo…**

 **-¡NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE! ¡VETEEEE!** La yōkai neko tomo sus prendas de vestir lo más rápido que tuvo y salió rápidamente de la habitación de su amo, Sesshomaru se pasaba una mano por sus largos cabellos, ¿Por qué la imagino precisamente a ELLA? Simplemente no lo soportaba, estaba casi seguro de que alguien lo estaba manipulando, que esa mujer debía ser una bruja … si eso debía ser, por que no había otra explicación ¿verdad? Ya que Sesshomaru no era un "hombre" de una sola mujer, el podía tener a las hembras que él deseaba si quisiera, pero sabe que en determinado momento se deberá emparejar y le guste o no deberá hacerlo ya que la tradición a si lo dicta

 **-** _ ***Cuando encuentre a esa maldita bruja…***_

 **-** _ **"No es una bruja y lo sabes, en cambio yo solo quiero encontrarla para hacerla gemir hasta que se desmaye"**_

 **-** _ ***¿Te estas escuchando Yako? No podemos perder la razón por una humana … JAMAS***_

 **-** _ **"Di lo que quieras, yo sé que tu también quieres, y no me intentes engañar, recuerda que somos uno solo"**_ Sesshomaru solo pudo gruñir ante la afirmación de su bestia, ya que aunque le costaba admitirlo, aquella mujer humana la tenía grabada en su mente, y podía recordar perfectamente su suave olor a miel y nueces, se odiaba por tener en mente aquella humana, una humana que no tenía nada de especial, simplemente era algo insignificante comparado con él. Lo único que tenía sentido para el yōkai de cabellos plateados es que aquella mujer era una bruja, y le había lanzado alguna especie de hechizo, para él esa era la única explicación lógica de todo este asunto.

Los sueños aún continuaban, era la misma escena, el prado, el lago, las luciérnagas y aquella mujer humana, pero había una diferencia notable, y eran las mismas luciérnagas, en cada sueño algunas de ellas ya no emitían luz, simplemente volaban, y la sonrisa de aquella mujer parecía cada vez más triste, lo cual Sesshomaru no lograba comprender, pero en cambio Yako lo único que quería era encontrar a aquella mujer dueña de aquel olor tan desquiciante que no lo deja tranquilo ni por un segundo. Luego de un tiempo decidió visitar a su protegida, Rin, para llevarle un nuevo kimono, y fue cuando la vio, aquella mujer de sus sueños, aquellos sueños que no dejaban en paz, sin embargo, en vez de buscar respuestas de una forma pacífica se lanzó violentamente contra la pobre muchacha y el resto no hace falta decirlo, todos sabemos cómo termino aquel "encuentro" entre Sesshomaru y Kaori.

 **FIN del Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshomaru solo veía el techo de su estudio, meditando en lo que había pasado momentos atrás, en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada en contra de Kaori, que simplemente la ataco sin fundamento algunos, bueno … si la ataco por una buena razón, pensó que tendría las respuestas a sus sueños, porque él había estado soñando con ella en este último tiempo, pero en vez de preguntarle de forma educada y cortes, se lanza a atacarla, ese fue su error, ya que si la mujer sabía algo ahora no querrá decir nada por miedo. Sesshomaru se maldijo por su acto impulsivo, y aunque quisiera culpar a su bestia por eso, no podía, ya que incluso su bestia le reclamaba el haberla atacado de esa manera tan violenta a la persona que podría tener las respuestas a sus sueños, mientras él pensaba en sus cosas, alguien entro a su estudio.

 **-Pe … Perdón amo bonito por interrumpirlo, pero, hay alguien que desea verlo**

 **-Jaken, no me importa quien sea, quiero que se largue, no estoy de humor**

 **-Pero señor se trata de …**

 **-¡QUE SE LARGUE HE DICHO!**

 **-Vaya querido ¿Así tratas a tu madre? ¡¿Qué he hecho para tener un hijo tan irrespetuoso?!** El yōkai de cabellos platinados se levantó y vio que se trataba de Irasue, su madre, aquella odiosa mujer que no quería ver, Sesshomaru con un simple gesto de cabeza hizo que Jaken se fuera corriendo del estudio de su amo, la madre del yōkai simplemente entro al estudio y cerró las puertas, y de una forma elegante se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar

 **-Me entere de las ultimas noticias ¿Tu atacando a una humana sin motivo? Ahora sí que he escuchado todo**

 **-Ve al grano "madre" ¿Qué viniste hacer exactamente?**

 **-Ha decirte que aquella mujer no tiene nada que ver con tus sueños, no me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente me entere**

 **-¡HMP!**

 **-Tú y tus modales hijo, debo decirte que nadie manipula tus sueños**

 **-¿Y cómo puedes saber TU eso?**

 **-Fácil querido hijo, tengo algunos "amigos" en el reino Onírico y ningún ser de ese reino tiene permitido manipular los sueños de los seres vivos, quien lo hace su castigo es la muerte** Lo que dijo su madre llamo la atención de Sesshomaru, en eso recordó vagamente algo que le dijo su padre cuando era niño. Que no era fácil ponerse en contacto o forjar una amistad con alguien del reino Onírico, ya que eran criaturas y espíritus que se encargaban que los sueños de todos los seres vivos no fueran manipulados por nadie, y que como dijo ahora su madre, el castigo por hacer tal cosa era la muerte

 **-Entonces ¿Qué significan aquellos sueños?**

 **-No lo sé, no sabría decirte hijo, pero yo que tu tendría cuidado, algo me dice que esa "humana" es más de lo que aparenta** Con esas últimas palabras Irasue abandona el estudio de su hijo dejándolo solo, mientras que Sesshomaru pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, y meditando en cómo haría las paces con su protegida, Rin, ya que a pesar de ser humana, el Lord del Oeste le tomo cierto cariño, considerándola prácticamente una hija y ahora con su arrebato de ira en contra de la humana, seguramente no querrá verlo. En eso pensó que podría ofrecer una … "ofrenda de paz" hacia la humana que ataco, así que, con eso en mente, veía las posibilidades de que darle a aquella humana.

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Kaori**

Me desperté poco a poco, sintiéndome algo mareada, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, no fue un sueño … para nada, ese ¿hombre? Realmente me ataco, y lo peor es que no sé porque, si yo nunca lo he visto en toda mi vida, suspire pesado y trate de levantarme, pero una señora mayor me lo impide, y con un suave gesto me vuelve a recostar

 **-Tranquila jovencita, has estado desmayada por tres horas ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Bueno, me encuentro bien … o eso creo, señora …**

 **-Kaede, me llamo Kaede jovencita, sé que te llamas Kaori, Kagome nos contó sobre la relación de ambas**

 **-Bueno, creo que eso me ahorra la presentación jejejeje**

 **-Es verdad jovencita, pero quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas, antes de que llegue kagome** Yo solo asentí levemente, ella me comenzó hacer preguntas básicas, como si vivía en un templo o cosas así, como la familia de mi querida amiga, yo le conteste que no, ya que la familia Shimizu, mi familia, se dedicaba al área de comercio y ventas, pero en nuestra rama familiar no hay monjes ni sacerdotisas. Luego me pregunto si cuando era niña sentía cosas raras, o me sentía rara, bueno aparte de sentirme siempre débil por estar la gran mayoría de mi infancia enferma, de vez en cuando sentía que me vigilaban o de leves cosquilleos en mi cuerpo, pero no le tome importancia debido a que los doctores decían que seguramente era por mi delicado estado de salud. La señora Kaede escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, bueno, con su ojo cerrado, pero luego lo abrió, y me miro de una forma muy extraña

 **-Pues si es verdad lo que dices Kaori … no me explico cómo pudo pasar aquello mientras estabas inconsciente**

 **-¡¿Paso algo malo?!**

 **-Tranquila mi niña, nada malo paso, solo que mientras estabas inconsciente, de tu cuerpo emano energía espiritual, y una muy fuerte, envolvió tu cuerpo y curo las heridas que te hizo Sesshomaru en el cuello, de no ser por eso habrías estado más tiempo dormida** Lo que me dijo la señora Kaede me dejo impresionada ¿tengo energía espiritual? ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Ya que no tengo raíces de sacerdotisa, o algo así, mis antepasados fueron meros comerciantes que vendían sus productos, la verdad es que cuando pienso que nada puede sorprenderme ya, me entero de que tengo poderes espirituales

 **-Con entrenamiento seguramente podrás dominar tus poderes espirituales**

 **-Señora Kaede … no sé si lo dijo Kagome pero yo … no tengo tiempo**

 **-Lo sé, y de verdad lamento oír eso, si pudiera intercambiar mi vida por la tuya, lo haría**

 **-¿Por qué haría eso? Apenas me conoció hoy**

 **-Es cierto te conocí hoy, pero puedo ver bondad en ti, y para eso es suficiente** La señora Kaede y yo estuvimos hablando un buen rato, me pregunto sobre la enfermedad que tenía y se la explique, ella me dijo que nunca en su vida había oído de una enfermedad con las características similares a la mía, lo malo de la leucemia es que te mata lentamente, y a mí, por la incompetencia de los doctores mi tiempo de vida se estaba acabando, por eso quería disfrutarlos, disfrutarlos lo máximo que podía

 **-Otra cosa Kaori … Sesshomaru dijo que te había visto antes en un sueño**

 **-¿Sesshomaru? Es la persona que me ataco ¿cierto?**

 **-Asi es**

 **-Pues … yo también lo he visto en un par de sueños, lo cual me parece raro**

 **-** _ ***Ambos soñaron el uno con el otro … ¿Qué podría significar?***_ Luego de un rato la anciana Kaede me termina de revisar y dice que debo descansar, y que espere a que llegue Kagome, luego de eso sale de la cabaña, pero aun así mi mente tenía muchas preguntas ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No puedo evitar pensar en eso, en cómo estará mi padre, y mi madre … la verdad no me preocupo mucho por ella si soy sincera, mi madre, bueno ella y yo no compartimos los mismos intereses, por lo cual terminábamos discutiendo. Luego de un rato me canse de esperar y decidí salir de la cabaña para poder caminar por el pueblo un rato, la verdad estar tanto tiempo encerrada es muy aburrido, no sabía dónde estaba caminando exactamente, simplemente necesitaba despejar mi mente, saber porque llegue a esta época

 **-** _ ***Debe haber una razón del porque estoy aquí, además, esos sueños…***_ Tanto ese hombre que me ataco, como y estábamos bajo las mismas circunstancias al parecer, ambos hemos soñado con el otro sin saber porque, aunque eso es ridículo, nunca antes nos hemos visto, y yo por mi parte solo sé que se llama Sesshomaru y es el hermano mayor del esposo de mi amiga. Sin darme cuenta llegue al árbol sagrado, simplemente me senté en sus raíces, pensando nuevamente si es que en verdad no hubo sacerdotisas en la familia Shimizu o en la familia materna, tendré que averiguarlo una vez que regrese a mi época, pero en eso … no sé cómo explicarlo, sentí que alguien se acercaba, mire a los lados y no había nada, y de la nada apareció frente a mí el hombre que me ataco … Sesshomaru.

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Sesshomaru**

Esto era el colmo, yo, el gran Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, gobernante de las tierras del oeste, me estoy rebajando a ir a pedirle una disculpa a una simple humana, pero era algo que lastimosamente debía hacer, ya que Rin no me iba a perdonar al menos que le ofreciera una disculpa a la humana que ataque, esto es ridículo, esa humana debería disculpase conmigo, no yo

 **-** _ **"Te das cuenta lo ridículo que suena eso ¿verdad?"**_

 **-Es por culpa de ella que…**

 **-** _ **"Al parecer Irasue no te convenció, es imposible que esa humana manipule tus sueños, ya acéptalo, y te apresuras, ya que quiero verla otra vez"**_ Por más que quisiera contradecir a Yako no podía, él tenía razón, la humana no me había hecho nada, sin embargo necesitaba culpar a alguien, y simplemente lo hacía con la humana, ya que no tenía argumentos con los cuales defenderse, cuando llegue cerca de la aldea trate de localizarla por su olor … y lo sentí, ese aroma tan embriagador de miel y nueces, rápidamente llegue al lugar donde estaba, y pude ver que estaba sentada en el césped mientras se recargaba en aquel árbol donde el imbécil de Inuyasha fue sellado, al parecer sintió mi presencia, ya que miro a todos lados, y yo simplemente con un rápido movimiento aparecí delante de ella, sin embargo eso la asusto, ya que comenzó a retroceder

 **-No te voy atacar, simplemente vengo a … a … a pedir disculpas, y te traje esto como muestra de paz** Le di una caja donde estaba el kimono, ella abrió con curiosidad lo que le entregue y al sacar el kimono pude ver que estaba maravillada, pues debería estarlo, era un kimono hecho con las telas y seda más finas de la región, ningún humano podía costearse un kimono así, sin embargo, ella lo dobla delicadamente y lo pone en su caja otra vez, y para mi sorpresa, me devuelve el "regalo" que le traje

 **-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo**

 **-¿Por qué no? Humana, no sabes lo afortunada que eres al tener algo así**

 **-Reconozco que el kimono me ha gustado, pero me conformo con la disculpa, ya que solo quiero que se dé cuenta que yo tuve nada que ver con sus sueños**

 **-¿Y cómo sabes eso?**

 **-La anciana Kaede me lo dijo cuándo me desperté, dijo que tu habías mencionado que me viste en un sueño ¿es verdad eso?** No tuve otra opción más que decirle, me senté a su lado y le conté de mis sueños, ella escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpirme mientras le contaba sobre los sueños, ella me dijo que también ha soñado conmigo, lo cual me llamo la atención, me conto sobre sus sueños, no eran parecidos a los míos, pero ciertamente hay algo en común, que tanto ella como yo aparecemos en los sueños del otro, lo cual ya era bastante raro

 **-Quédate con el kimono, no aceptare un no como respuesta**

 **-Pero yo …**

 **-Dije que no aceptare un "No" como respuesta** Pude ver que ella suspiro pesado, como diciéndome "Tú ganas" a lo cual sonreí ligeramente ante mi "triunfo" la verdad pude irme y ya, pero me quede con ella, sentado a su lado, y ambos en silencio, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero … me sentía tranquilo con ella, como si no tuviera que preocuparme por lo demás, pero debía recordar algo importante … ERA UNA HUMANA … y no me voy a rebajar a ser amigo de una indeseable humana, sin embargo, a pesar de que la ataque hace unas horas atrás, ella se mantenía tranquila, tratando de ser educada, pero jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta

 **-Y … usted … ¿Tiene familia?**

 **-… No entiendo porque me lo preguntas, pero si, si es que se le puede llamar así, tengo a mi madre y a mi estúpido medio hermano que seguramente ya conoces**

 **-Y nadie…**

 **-Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante, me voy, que disfrutes de tu regalo** Luego me transforme en una esfera de luz y abandone el lugar, francamente me inquietaba la extraña comodidad que tenía con aquella humana, como si de alguna forma me llegara a comprender, pero eso era completamente imposible

 **-** _ **"Creo que ella es muy hermosa…"**_

 **-…** Simplemente no dije nada, ya que no estaba de humor para soportar las ocurrencias de Yako, había hembras mucho más hermosas y con una mejor figura que esa humana, y de repente a Yako se le ocurre fijarse en una insignificante humana, eso me disgusta demasiado, y lo que más me disgusta es que tiene razón, por algún motivo u otro aquella humana me llama mucho la atención … ¿Qué si he fornicado con humanas antes? Mmmmm si, algunas veces, pero solo para saciar mi lujuria, mi libido … mi apetito sexual en palabras más simples, pero lo que aun no entiendo es … ¿Por qué sueño con aquella humana? si no es ella quien manipula mis sueños entonces ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hace?

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Normal**

 **~ Mientras … en un lugar muy diferente ~**

Irasue no parecía tener su típica sonrisa al ver a su "cachorro" tan alterado, estaba más bien pensativa, si alguien podia arrojar luz a este misterio … era **ESA** persona, por lo cual tendría que hacer una pequeña visita al gobernante … del reino onírico.

 **-Yukihiro … ven aquí un momento por favor** Un hombre con armadura apareció a su lado, su cabello era de color rojo, corto y alborotado era algo más algo que Irasue, y sus ojos eran de color verde, y parecían más al de una serpiente

 **-Que desea mi lady**

 **-Ire de visita al reino Onírico, tú te quedaras aquí y procuraras que todo se mantenga en orden**

 **-Sé que es una descortesía preguntar, pero … ¿Por qué va a ir? No ha ido a ese reino en siglos**

 **-Lo se mi querido Yukihiro, pero necesito saber algo y solo ESA persona puede resolver mi duda**

 **-Entiendo mi lady, entonces espero que tenga buen viaje, yo cumpliré con mi deber aquí** Irasue con mucha más "calma" comenzó a pronunciar un extraño conjuro, el cual hizo que se abriera un portal, la Yōkai lo atravesó sin problemas y cuando lo hizo, el portal se cerró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando atravesó el portal Irasue pudo ver que llego sin problemas al reino onírico, era un reino de una hermosa y eterna noche, pudo ver los brotes de dientes león meciéndose con la fresca brisa del viento, pero eso no era todo, el lugar era embellecido con unas esferas de luz blanca, las cuales mostraban los sueños que tenían las personas al dormir, lo cual hizo sonreír a Irasue. Con paso elegante se dirigió al palacio donde los guardias la reconocieron de inmediato y uno de ellos la guio hasta la sala del trono, donde había más esferas de luz blanca, o esfera de los sueños, un Yōkai que vestía una fina yukata de color azul marino con bordes dorados vigilaba las esferas de los sueños, era un hombre de cabello largo y de color azabache cuyas puntas eran de color plateado y su largo cabello estaba amarrado de una coleta y sus ojos eran de un color dorado, cuando sintió la presencia de Irasue este sonrió.

 **-Querida Irasue … ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

 **-Creo que unos quinientos años o ¿eran trecientos? Ya perdi la cuenta, Kaito**

 **-El tiempo pasa volando, y que te trae al reino onírico, dudo mucho que sea una visita de cortesía … hermanita menor**

 **-¡HMP! Que seas cien años mayor que yo no te hace más poderoso … hermanito mayor**

 **-La misma gruñona de siempre, si estás aquí, es porque necesitas algo de mi ¿Qué ocurre?** Kaito invito a su hermana a tomar asiento y así poder hablar del porqué de su visita, luego de una plática que duro aproximadamente treinta minutos, el gobernante del reino onírico estaba muy pensativo por las palabras de su hermana menor, el que una humana y un Yōkai soñaran el uno con el otro no era algo muy … normal, lo que le sorprendió fue que su sobrino fue el Yōkai involucrado en cuestión

 **-Y entonces mi sobrino piensa que esa humana es una bruja y manipulo sus sueños ¿verdad Irasue?**

 **-Exacto, yo también tengo mis dudas, pero la única persona capaz de arrojar luz en este misterio, eres tu Kaito, el gobernante del reino onírico**

 **-Mmmmm voy a revisar las esferas de los sueños de ambos, si alguien altero sus sueños, te puedo asegurar que no seguirá vivo por mucho tiempo** Si algo no toleraba Kaito era que alteraran los sueños de los demás delante de sus narices, él era el gobernante supremo del reino onírico, y solo el podía alterar los sueños demás a voluntad. Con un gesto elegante, Kaito le pidió a una de las sirvientas que trajera las esperas de los sueños de Sesshomaru y Kaori, cuando regresaron con las esferas en cuestión Kaito las comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente sin perder detalle alguno

 **-¿Y bien Kaito? Que ves…**

 **-… … … … Sus sueños no han sido alterados**

 **-Disculpa … ¿Qué?**

 **-Que sus sueños no han sido manipulados, pero si están vinculados en cierta forma**

 **-Pero como Sesshomaru pudo soñar con una humana que jamás había visto**

 **-Fácil hermana, era parte del destino de ambos conocerse … pero si lo que te altera es que mi sobrino pueda darte nietos hanyo, despreocúpate, ya que eso nunca pasara**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?** Si algo se prometió Irasue tras la traición de su esposo, el gran general Inu no Taisho, es que su hijo nunca cometiera la insensates de su padre … enamorarse de un simple e insignificante humano, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la seguridad en las palabras que decía su hermano

 **-Facil hermana … esa humana, tiene sus días contados, va a morir**

 **-¿Qué has dicho?** Sin duda Irasue no esperaba esa respuesta

 **FIN Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **** **Perdón** **por tardarme milenios en subir un capitulo, pero es que he tenido ciertos problemas, poco a poco seguiré subiendo capítulos, aunque no puedo dar un tiempo aproximado, y espero que disfruten este capitulo :v**


End file.
